


Worst in me

by Houseofmalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Cousin Incest, F/M, Kissing, Post-War, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houseofmalfoy/pseuds/Houseofmalfoy
Summary: He still brought out the worst in her, after all those years.





	Worst in me

She was not reckless.

She was not impulsive.

Once upon a time she had been, maybe. When the two of them had been two and then some decades younger and had believed that they were born to rule the world; back when he had brought out the worst in her time and time again.

She was long past that.

He could not possibly have that effect on her still.

But Sirius was talking energetically, making wild hand gestures just as he used to and laughing so freely it was almost like nothing had changed at all.

It was almost as if he had never been wrongfully sentenced; almost as if the last two wars had never happened; as if they had never left this house and never left each other. 

Almost.

They were not in that place anymore. She wasn’t nineteen years old and newly married, he wasn’t the rebel teenager he had been all those years back. Everything had changed — between them and in the world surrounding them. 

How was it possible the spark in his eyes made it feel like nothing had?

A strand of his hair fell in his eyes just as it always had, and he shook his head to get it out in nearly the exact same manner as he would have if they were in his old apartment in muggle London. Suddenly they were twenty years old again and he was back to bringing out the worst in her.

Narcissa’s eyes sunk down to his lips — he was still talking but she’d stopped listening now — and for a moment she stopped thinking at all. If he noticed the change in her demeanour he did not acknowledge it, but she felt it safe to say she caught him by surprise. 

She didn’t move quickly — didn’t need to for he seemed frozen in time — so carefully even that one would have been forgiven for thinking she was nervous.

As if.

Their lips met and neither of them moved for a few seconds — his hand caught mid-air slowly sank to her thigh and he pulled away just enough to look her in the eye. 

He didn’t say anything. There was no need to say anything — that look he gave her was enough. 

They were back in his apartment; back in a teenage bedroom; back in an empty hallway of a mansion they’d left decades earlier. If she knew anything at all about Sirius Black it would be this look. She had him.

“Cissa...”

He muttered it almost as a warning — as if he was giving her a way out that they both knew she would never take. Then his eyes dropped to her mouth and his fingers tightened around her leg, and he kissed her. 

His kiss was partly as she remembered: all consuming and passionate; hungry but thoughtful enough that it couldn't be more clear every bit of his attention was on her.

It made her feel like coming home.

Partly it was a whole new experience. She didn't know the scar above his mouth; his fingers had not been so rough when they'd last held her like this; the decades apart had only made him a more urgent kisser. 

If she had told her twenty year old self he would become even better, there was not a chance she would have believed it. Here was the living proof.

Sirius clouded her mind; took over all her thoughts with his fingertips running up her waist and filled her senses with his tongue roaming around her mouth.

She could think of one thing and one thing only — the only thing that felt like it would be all to ever matter anymore.

_ Never stop kissing me. _


End file.
